Dirty, Dirty
by PonyoPonyoPonyo
Summary: Shizaya. "It was sick and wrong. He knew this. But to both of them the pain and the chase and the sex was a drug that they weren't willing to give up just yet."


They played this game nearly every day. Chase. Slice. Punch. Kiss. Screw. They looked forward to seeing each other, even if all they felt was lust-tinged hate.

It had been a week since they last played. Izaya had been somewhere up North on business and Shizuo was growing ever more frustrated as the days went by. He wanted to feel that knife drag along his chest, he wanted to see Izaya's face scrunched up in pain, head bloody from being hit with a metal pole. It was sick and wrong. He knew this. But to both of them the pain and the chase and the sex was a drug that they weren't willing to give up just yet.

Shizuo punched a wall in annoyance and watched as a few bricks crumbled to the ground. The flea would pay for making him wait so long. He heard a harsh cackle and spun around to see the man he had just been thinking about.

He roared his name as he pinned the informant against the wall by his neck and crushed their lips – and crotches - together. He winced and dropped the informant as he felt the man bite his lip harshly, causing blood to spill from the wound.

"Hm, Shizu-chan is so horny today. Getting straight down to business is so unlike you. And here I thought you could only get it up if I slashed you a few times first", Izaya teased, earning a growl from Ikebukuro's strongest man.

Shizuo roughly pulled Izaya into a nearby dark and dirty alley. He fumbled with the zip on Izaya's pants. Growing frustrated at how difficult those damn pants were being, he tore them off.

"Hey, those were my favorite pants. Mean Shizu-chan", Izaya pouted, though Shizuo didn't care. All he wanted was to be buried deep within Izaya. Oh God, he needed it.

Soon, his own pants and boxers were pooled at his ankles. He pushed Izaya's head towards his thick, hard member. "Suck it, get me nice and wet – it's the only lubrication you'll get for making me wait so damn long".

The informant gave a tantalizingly slow lick to the engorged member. Flicking his pink tongue around the head, and dipping into the slit, earning a gruff moan from his lover. Without warning, he took the entire shaft into his mouth and throat. He was like a starving man and Shizuo's dick was his favorite food. The slightly salty taste of Shizuo's flesh was driving him crazy. He reached down to his own erection and gave but one tug before he was flung harshly against the wall.

"Did I say you could do that? Only I'm allowed to get you off", Shizuo spat as he spun Izaya around and smashed the side of his face into the wall.

"Hm, Shizu-chan is such a possessive monster. Good thing you're so hot when you're angry. All rough and violent, just how I like it. Making me suck your-", Izaya was cut off as Shizuo quickly thrust himself inside of the tight opening, earning a pained scream from the other man.

"Serves you right for talking so much", grunted Shizuo. He reached beneath Izaya's shirt and tugged roughly at a nipple and he attached himself to the other man's neck. "Fuck", he breathed. The saliva wasn't enough lubrication, but the friction on his member felt amazing just the same. Izaya's hole was hot, too hot compared to normal and he knew that when he pulled out his dick would be coated in the other man's blood. Well, he thought, it's not like the little slut will complain.

A sob broke him out of his train of thought. He had been pounding so deep and hard into the smaller man, hitting that small bundle of nerves with each thrust. Izaya's seed splattered across the already filthy wall as his passage clamped down on Shizuo's member. He was close. So, so close and the thought that he could bring his enemy to completion without touching his shaft made his stomach tighten in the way that he was so familiar with. He came with a loud moan, scratching Izaya's back – leaving dark red lines, while biting down harshly on the tender flesh of his neck.

He pulled out of Izaya slowly, shame starting to set in when he saw blood and semen trickle down Izaya's thigh, and the scratches, bite marks and almost-there bruises. Maybe he was a monster after all, but it wouldn't stop either of them from doing this again.

* * *

**Of course I don't own DuRaRaRa, (even if I wish I did).**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
